My dirty little secret
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: A late night meeting by the Black Lake. M for later chapters


**~I'll keep you, my dirty little secret~ This is another older fanfic I did a long time ago when I first got into Drarry, please review!**

Harry quickly made his way down the marble staircase, with his black iPod tucked safely in the pocket of his demin jeans with the headphones plugged into his ears.

He hummed along to Dirty Little Secret as he crossed the Entrance hall to the great oak doors leading to the grounds.

He was wearing a dark navy blue T-shirt, worn dirt stained denim jeans and his glasses.

"I can't wait to be with him." He whispered under his breath.

"Hey Harry!" came Ron's voice from the stairs.

"Hey Ron." Harry called back, turning around to see Ron standing by the railing of the marble staircase with Hermione standing by him.

Ron was wearing blue jeans and the maroon sweater his Mother made for him.

Hermione was wearing her school uniform, as usual and carrying a large stack of library books in her arms.

"Where're you headed?" Ron asked, marching down to where Harry stood by the oak doors.

"Just going outside for a stroll around the lake." Harry lied, plucking the headphone out of his right ear.

"Cool… I'd join, but Hermione's got me on library duty... if we don't return the books she's carrying Madame Pince will ban her from the library." Ron said, looking up at Harry.

"Like that's such a big deal, if it was me I'd be glad to get banned from that place." Ron smiled, glancing up at Hermione on the stairs.

"Yeah, but Hermione does really like that place." Harry said, smiling up at Hermione.

"Hey Harry! Guess what I heard?" came Neville's squeaky voice from behind Ron.

"What?" Harry asked, cursing his new obstacle in his way to Draco.

"Moaning Myrtle saw you and someone snog in the Boys' bathroom after lunch." Neville piped up, stepping around Ron.

"Who?" Ron burst, looking up at Harry like he just turned into a brand new Nimbus 2001.

"No one, Myrtle's just making stories again." Harry lied again, mentally glaring at Neville.

"Tell the truth Harry, Myrtle was pretty upset that she saw you snogging another girl." Neville said, looking up at Harry.

"Alright, it was Cho... now can I go? I need to get outside to clear my head." Harry shot angrily, pushing open the great door beside him.

He rushed out the door before his friends got another chance to stop him.

The bright moon overhead was a beautiful sight to see after being locked up inside the castle all day.

"I hope Draco's still there." Harry said aloud to the night air rustling his already messy jet black hair.

He hurried down the slopes and through the grass until he reached the hill overlooking the Black lake.

Surrounded by shadows stood a tall dark figure by the lake's edge, Harry quickly recognized it to be Draco.

"I'm coming!" Harry exclaimed, frantically waving his hand over his head to get Draco's attention.

Harry raced down the hill to the tree by the lake, stopping behind the trunk to hide from Draco. "Come get me if you want me." Harry said teaseningly, as he hugged the tree's trunk.

"I'm going to get'cha Harry!" Draco said playfully, running around the trunk after Harry.

"Catch me if you can." Harry called playfully, keeping just out of Draco's reach.

"Got'cha!" Draco exclaimed triumphantly, as he threw his arms around Harry's waist.

"Darn, you caught me" Harry teased, allowing Draco to pull him closer to his body.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked, looking deeply into Harry's gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I got held up by my friends, that's all but I got them to leave me alone" Harry answered, slowly lacing his arms up around Draco's neck.

"Well it's good you got rid of that lot, now the night is our's." Draco said, holding Harry close to him.

"Kiss me Draco, kiss me hard." Harry demanded softly, moving his right hand down to Draco's chest and keeping his other hand cupped behind Draco's neck.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Draco whispered, lowering his mouth to Harry's.

Harry guided Draco's lips to his own; Draco slowly drew his hands up Harry's sides and along his arms.

Harry leaned into Draco's embrace, keeping his soft lips against Draco's.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret." Harry whispered into Draco's ear as he broke their kiss.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, who has to know?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear, holding him in a tight embrace.

Harry slipped his hand past the elastic band of Draco's jeans, and moved his other hand up around Draco's neck.

Draco nuzzled the nape of Harry's neck; his breath was warm and came out in quick puffs of steam.

"Tonight will be amazing." Draco smirked as he began to nibble Harry's earlobe.


End file.
